Meu especial de aniversário!
by Melina Hyller
Summary: Minha primeira fic postada aqui no site. Umas notinhas que eu escrevi no meu celular e vou postar aqui. Ah, meu aniversário foi 01/12/2011, mas eu não consegui postar antes.
1. Chapter 1

Meu especial de aniversário 1

Tá, ok. Isso foi a gota d'água agora. Ah, olha que horas são: 5:14am, Qui 01/12/2011. Um pouco cedo para uma quinta-feira, não? Ah, mas vamos somar para ver o que vai dar: aniversário + quinta-feira +ansiedade + Alison = acordar super-hiper-cedo. Fez a conta? Happy Birthday to me ! Happy Birthday to me! Hahaha... Tô ficando velha ¬¬'. Uhaaaaa! _*risada do mal*_ Agora oficialmente posso assistir CSI, mas isso não contava pra mim mesmo _*sorriso vitorioso*_, vou fazer 15 ano que vem. And... MY PLANE OF DOMINATION OF THE EARTH TO BE COMPLETED!

#momentovilania

Hahaha. Amo muito tudo isso.

**Vozinha**: _*aparece do nada*_ Isso o que?

**Alison**: Ah! _*toma um susto*_ Sai daqui, Vozinha! Deixa eu curtir meu momento em paz!

**Vozinha**: Hey, coisa. Calma. Eu só passei pra te desejar um Happy Birthday. Só isso. Mas já veio estressada pra perto de mim e eu já vou indo. Xau! _*indo embora*_

**Alison**: _*chamando*_ Calma, Vozinha! Vem aqui! Desculpa! Happy Birthday to you!

**Vozinha**: _*pára e volta*_ O que você disse? _*confusa*_

**Alison**: _*confusa*_ Happy Birthday?

**Vozinha**: Hahaha, sabia que se colocar algumas falas em inglês dá uma classe no negócio?

**Alison**: Que negócio?

**Vozinha**: Esse negócio que você escreve...

**Alison**: Ah, isso? É um especial de aniversário.

**Vozinha**: Isso mesmo.

**Alison**: Então, honey, se já acabou, pode sair, eu preciso voltar ao especial. Ok?

**Vozinha**: _*contente por ir embora*_ Sim, sim. Eu já vou indo. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer _*pisca para alguém misterioso*_

**Alison**: _*percebe a piscada*_ Que coisas, hein, Vozinha?

**Vozinha**: Quer mesmo que eu fale? _*sorriso cínico*_

**Alison**: _*careta*_ Não. Vai embora, é que é. Ah, Happy Birthday, Vozinha. Beijos, me liga _*sorrisinho*_

**Vozinha**: _*careta*_ Happy Birthday também, Alison... _*sai andando*_

**Alison**: Vozinha! Espera um pouco! Posso te fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?

**Vozinha**: _*pára*_ Pode _*ainda de costas*_

**Alison**: Quantos anos você está fazendo?

**Vozinha**: _*expressão de dor*_ Nunca saberá _*desaparece*_

**Alison**: _*toma um susto*_ Ela sempre consegue me assustar _*epifania*_ Vou me ferrar quando chegar em casa.

**Voz misteriosa com eco para efeito dramático**: Vai mesmo...

**Alison**: _*assustada e tremendo*_ Vozinha?

**Voz misteriosa com eco para efeito dramático**: Sou eu mesmo. Fique em paz, enquanto sua hora não chegou...

**Alison**: Ok. Posso voltar pro meu especial?

**Voz misteriosa com eco para efeito dramático (Vozinha)**: Pode...

**Alison**: Voltando para o meu especial, sim? Não responda. No que eu tava falando mesmo?

**Voz misteriosa com eco para efeito dramático (Vozinha)**: Leia lá em cima...

**Alison**: Obrigada, Vozinha...

**Voz misteriosa com eco para efeito dramático (Vozinha)**: De nada...

CONTINUA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alison**: ¬¬' Eu tava falando sobre... Ah, lembrei! Robertinho! Solta o "frashibacke"!

"Agora oficialmente posso assistir CSI, mas isso não contava pra mim mesmo *sorriso vitorioso*, vou fazer 15 anos que vem, and... MY PLANE OF DOMINATION OF THE EARTH TO BE COMPLETED!

#momentovilania

Hahaha. Amo muito tudo isso."

**Alison**: _*olhando para cima*_ Foi isso? Acho que sim. Pois então. Ok! Meu especial de aniversário! _*ataque de riso*_ Hahahaha! Tá, parei. Vocês viram aquela piscada da Vozinha? Eu vi. Fiquei com medo. A Vozinha é um pouco agressiva, mas no fundo, beeem lá no fundo, é uma pessoa não muito malvada. Ou seja, ela tem seus momentos de boa moça. Mas, não se animem, é muito raro que isso aconteça. Tipo: "House demonstra que tem coração", isso é muitooo raro. Só acontece quando ele tá perto da Cuddy ¤_¤ Hey, Hamerons, não me venham com essa conversa de que existe House/Cameron. Não cola. Mudando de assunto, é como eu sempre digo! O melhor dia para fazer aniversário é quinta! Vamos fazer as contas? De novo? Uhaaa!

Quinta + House + alegria + aula de inglês + aniversário = Alison muito feliz! Kkkkkkkk! Não, é sério. Não tem melhor dia pra fazer aniversário. Quinta-feira! Muito bom! Feliz aniversário pra mim! E esse foi o fim do especial de aniversário, Alison Cuddy House.

Obrigada à todos que me desejaram feliz aniversário. Fiquei muito feliz com todas as mensagens que recebi.

No orkut:

**Pararoid droid**: Feliz aniversário, doutora Cuddy. Vai ter festa no hospital hoje?

Na escola:

**Rebeka**: Feliz aniversário! Muitos, muitos, muitos anos de vida! Mil anos, tá bom pra você?

**Professora de Inglês, Elky**: Parabéns! Feliz aniversário, muitos anos de vida. Vamos cantar parabéns? (eu: já cantaram) Ah, e em inglês?

**Larissa**: Feliz aniversário, muitos anos de vida, que todos os seus sonhos se tornem realidade.

Minhas amigas:

**Cleidieny Larissa**: Oi Alison? Vim aqui para lhe desejar um feliz aniversário e que Deus te abençõe e que você nunca desista de seus sonhos. Transforme sua vida num campo de futebol. Chute as saudades... Drible as tristezas... Faça gols de felicidade... Que eu estarei na artibancada da vida torcendo por você =)

**Layse**: Feliz aniversário, você é muito especial para mim. Te amo.

E várias outras pessoas.

Nota da autora:

Esse "Robertinho! Solta o frashibacke!" é a Lady Katy, do Zorra Total que fala.

E muito obrigada. Todos vocês. E até o próximo especial, de 15 anos ;).

Ah, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you.

Ass: **Alison Gatti Oliveira**, ou se preferirem, **Alison Cuddy House**.

Rsrsrsrsrs


End file.
